Fully Knowing You
by petrichorian
Summary: Aku akan menerimanya jika itu membuatmu bahagia..." Suigetsu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan rumah itu... mencari kehidupannya sendiri. Exchange fic for : Ninja-edit. Mostly onesided SuiSasu, ItaSasu. Lime, OOC. Don't Like Don't Read. R&R?


Ame No Suzushii present :

'Fully Knowing You'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "...Aku akan menerimanya bila itu membuatmu bahagia..." Suigetsu tersenyum sesaat lalu meninggalkan rumah itu... mencari kehidupannya sendiri.

Exchange fic for Ninja-edit.

* * *

Pagi itu pagi yang dingin, sedikit lembab karena cuaca mendung dari awan hitam yang menggantung di luar sana.

Aku membuka mataku... pagi sudah menyambutku di luar sana. Mungkin sebagian orang di luar sana sedang bersiap melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka setiap hari ketika hal ini datang. Tapi aku tidak... tubuhku serasa tak mau bergerak lebih banyak lagi. Aku tak ingin bangun lagi...

Pagi. Salah satu hal yang paling kubenci. Setiap bangun dari tidurku, bermacam-macam masalah, kesedihan, kebencian, dan hal lain yang menjadi musuh setiap orang merasuk ke pikiranku. Lalu aku akan langsung menyadari kalau aku sendirian di sini, di rumah besar ini.

Sedikit mendesah kesal, aku bangkit dari ranjang putih berlapis sprei dan selimut biru tuaku. Aku berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahku agar terlepas dari kantuk yang masih menempel, sekaligus membasuh diri untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

This same with another day... setiap hari. Sejak orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu, aku hidup bersama aniki laki-lakiku satu-satunya, Uchiha Itachi. Umurnya 22 tahun, 6 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia sudah bekerja, dan cukup sukses juga mampu menghidupiku. I love my brother after all. Hanya brotherly love tentu. Dia sangat baik padaku tentu saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sikapnya berubah. Dia jarang sekali pulang tepat waktu. Hampir setiap hari selalu pulang tengah malam. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari pun, dia pasti masih tertidur di kamarnya... sampai aku berangkat sekolah.

Setelah selesai membasuh diri, aku bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah membereskan diri, aku keluar dari pintu kamar. Sedikit penasaran dan berharap, aku melangkah ke kamar aniki yang berada tak jauh dari kamarku. Aku mengetuk pintunya, berharap ada jawaban datang dari dalam. Sedikit memaksakan diri, aku membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Di dalamnya kosong, sprei dan barang-barang lainnya seperti tak pernah tersentuh.

'Aniki tidak pulang lagi malam ini' aku bergumam kecewa dalam hati. Sudah seminggu ini hanya 3 kali aniki ada di rumah. Aku merasa seperti menjadi beban dan ditelantarkan.

Aku lalu kembali ke kamar, mengambil tas sekolah dan ponselku yang tertinggal. Aku bermaksud langsung pergi ke sekolah, membiarkan perutku tak terisi makanan sejak kemarin malam. Aku tak ingin makan sedikitpun.

Aku melihat ponselku yang sejak kemarin tak kusentuh.

3 Missed Call

4 Message Received

Aku membuka daftar panggilan tak terjawab, melihat daftarnya.

Narudobe (2)

Aniki (1)

'Cih... mau apa si dobe itu meneleponku?' Aku menyeringai sembari membayangkan teman baikku itu. Aku sama sekali tak peduli untuk apa Itachi menghubungiku. Tak penting.

Aku lalu membuka kotak pesan ponselku. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum melihatnya. 3 pesan dari Naruto. Yang pertama menanyakan tugas Kimia yang Kakashi-sensei berikan sebagai pekerjaan rumah. Yang kedua, si dobe itu meminta balasan. Yang ketiga, pesan yang memakai huruf kapital, menanyakan kembali mengapa aku tak membalas pesannya. Lalu dari Itachi. Menanyakan kabarku—apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku tak peduli.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Lalu menguncinya. Aku berjalan ke sekolahku yang jaraknya lumayan dekat. Di sepanjang jalan banyak beberapa orang yang tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. mereka tak mungkin lupa kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Disaat 4 orang polisi datang ke rumahku, memberitakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menewaskan orang tuaku. Setelah itu beritanya meluas, seluruh sekolahku tahu. Aku pun semakin menutup diri, menghindari tatapan iba mereka.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Beberapa murid terlihat memasuki gedung.

NORMAL POV

"Sasuke!" suara berisik seseorang menggema di pagi hari itu. Seorang anak berambut kuning cerah berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tau kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto.

Setelah Naruto berhasil menghampiri Sasuke, dirinya kembali menengok ke arah belakang, tampak sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat, dari jendela mobil itu, ayah Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Daah Tousan!!!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Murid-murid lain tampak tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto, karena semua sudah tau Naruto adalah anak yang powerf—mungkin hiperaktif.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku teme??"

"Malas," Sasuke berkata singkat, lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau malas?" Naruto mengiringi jalan Sasuke.

"Paling kau hanya mau menyalinnya," Sasuke memberi pandangan tajam. Nada jengkel jelas terlihat di suaranya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tak mau membantu???" Naruto membalas.

"Berusahalah sendiri, dobe," Sasuke berargumen. Membela dirinya.

"Tapi—"

"Uchiha!" belum sempat Naruto berkomentar, sebuah suara memanggil Sasuke. Membuat mereka menoleh ke arah suara.

Ada 4 orang duduk disana, 3 orang lelaki dan 1 orang wanita—duduk di atas sebuah mobil sedan berwarna abu-abu metalik.

Sasuke kenal mereka, mereka Hebi. Salah satu gank terkenal di sekolahnya. Dan yang memanggilnya tadi—Hozuki Suigetsu, adalah sang leader.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke berujar.

Sang pemuda perambut silver dan sedikit bertaring itu menyeringai, "Kemarilah, aku ada sedikit urusan denganmu,"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang semakin bingung. Lalu akhirnya ia menghampiri Suigetsu. Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, orange-boy," Suigetsu berbicara lagi. Jelas-jelas itu tertuju pada Naruto yang memang suka warna jeruk.

Mata Naruto membulat. Dia ingin marah, tapi kemudian Sasuke berbisik kepadanya,"Biar aku yang urus," Naruto pun melangkah mundur, melihat mereka dari jauh.

"Kau tahu kan sejak awal aku tertarik padamu?" Suigetsu tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Suigetsu berbasa-basi padanya, lalu pada akhirnya mengajaknya kencan. Itu tak lucu. Sasuke tahu dirinya bukan seorang pecinta sesama jenis, bukan sudah pasti, tapi hanya belum. Manusia tak pernah tahu takdirnya kan?

"Dan kau sudah tahu sejak awal aku tak tertarik padamu," Sasuke menjawab.

Teman-teman Suigetsu tertawa, mungkin pikir mereka ini lucu? "Dan kau tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah berhenti mengajakmu kencan," Suigetsu tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Berusaha memancing Suigetsu agar berbicara.

"Ayolah, ini hanya kencan. 1 kali. Tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa bagimu, mungkin—" Suigetse berdiri, menghampiri Sasuke lebih dekat, "—mungkin saja kau bisa mencintaiku setelah kita kencan," Suigetsu berbisik rendah, nafasnya terasa di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke bergidik. Dirinya ingin menjauh dari orang ini. Tapi dirinya tak mau dikatakan pengecut. Pengecut yang takut pada kencan.

"Beri aku waktu," Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan. Tangannya mengepal.

"Baiklah, sampai besok, bagaimana?" Suigetsu tersenyum lagi, masih tak menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Suigetsu tiba-tiba menarik dasinya dan berkata di telinganya, "Aku jamin, jika kau mau kencan denganku, kau akan lupa semua masalah... keluargamu, good offers, isn't it?"

Suigetsu lalu melepaskan dasi Sasuke yang termangu, lalu dia berjalan menuju gedung bersama teman-temannya di belakangnya.

"Sasuke! Kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih termangu.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Suigetsu mengatakan hal yang sangat membuatnya tertarik. Mengapa Suigetsu bisa tahu tentang masalahnya?

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Matanya memandang wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Sial. Dia ingin bermain teka-teki rupanya," Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto lalu berjalan menuju gedung.

Naruto mendengus. Sahabatnya sedang bad mood. Naruto tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

O..o..O

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa bel tanda pulang sekolah begitu cepat berdering hari ini. Di dalam otaknya hanya terisi kata-kata Suigetsu dan tingkah Itachi yang aneh. Hanya kedua hal itu. Sepanjang hari.

Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya, setelah meyakinkan Naruto kalau dia baik-baik saja. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari kunci. Setelah menemukannya, dia memasukannya ke lubang kunci lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Masih sepi seperti hari sebelumnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Dia langsung melangkah ke atas, ke arah kamarnya. Setelah menaruh semua perlatan sekolahnya, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. Matanya memandang langit-langit sementara pikirannya kosong. Lalu kembali teringat Itachi. Betapa ia sangat merindukan kakaknya itu.

Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Itachi. Dia tahu dia sudah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke selalu peduli pada Itachi. Itachi penting. Lebih penting dari apapun, apalagi sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Tak ada lagi keluarga yang mau membantunya. Keluarga Uchiha memang besar, tapi apakah rasa kekeluargaan masih ada? Bahkan ketika orang tuanya meninggal, hanya da salah seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha yang datang ke acara pemakaman. Dia Obito, adik ayah Sasuke.

Bunyi nada sambung berbunyi. Sasuke berharap Itachi segera mengangkat teleponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, telepon pun diangkat.

"_Halo?"_

"_A-aniki..."_

"_Ada apa Sasuke? Aku masih ada di tempat kerja?"_

"_A-aku," _Sasuke tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dia hanya ingin tahu kalau Itachi baik-baik saja.

"_Apakah aniki baik-baik saja?"_

"_Begitulah... kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?"_

Sasuke terdiam. Mana mungkin dia harus menjawab, "Karena aku marah padamu! Marah karena kau tak pernah pulang! Tak peduli pada dikmu sendiri!" tak mungkin bukan?

"_Kapan aniki pulang?" _Sasuke memilih tak menjawab.

"_Mungkin nanti malam," _terdengar suara Itachi mengecil.

"_Sudah ya, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu," _Itachi memutus teleponnya. Tanpa sempat memberi Sasuke waktu untuk berkomentar.

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di sampingnya. Menghela nafas kembali.

O..o..O

Itachi benar. Dia pulang hari itu. Tepat pukul 8. disaat sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tengah, membaca buku di tangannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu diketuk. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. 'Itachi tak bohong' pikirnya.

Sasuke mebuka pintu. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya membulat.

Itu memang Itachi. Kakaknya. Tapi tubuhnya disangga oleh seorang pemuda lain berambut merah. Sasuke baru saja berpikir terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari Itachi.

"Ah... kau pasti Sasuke. Aku Sasori, teman Itachi. Dia... sedikit terlalu banyak minum tadi," orang berambut merah itu menjelaskan.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya membuka pintu rumahnya semakin lebar—mempersilahkan masuk. Sasori lalu memapah Itachi dan mendudukannya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Apakah aku perlu membawa Itachi ke kamarnya?" Sasori bertanya. Dia merasa tak yakin pemuda remaja di depannya bisa membawa Itachi yang jauh lebih besar darinya, ke lantai atas.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Otaknya masih tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, temanku sudah menunggu di mobil," Sasori bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, lalu dia melangkah lagi menuju Itachi.

Kakaknya, kakaknya yang menurutnya adalah orang paling benar, telah menjdi seperti ini. Sasuke bahkan masih ingat ketika Itachi mengingatkannya bahaya merokok dan minuman keras pada saat Sasuke memasuki bangku SMP dulu. Tapi mengapa kakaknya sendiri menjadi seperti ini?

Akhirnya Sasuke meraih tangan Itachi yang matanya masih terpejam. Lalu melingkarkannya di bahunya. Mencoba menyanggah Itachi dan membawanya ke lantai atas bukannya hal yang mudah. Setelah bersusuah-payah, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan menghempaskan kakanya ke kasur. Tubuh Sasuke berkeringat, lelah karena membawa tubuh kakaknya dari lantai bawah sampai atas.

Sasuke lalu turun kembali ke bawah, mengambil segelas air untuk Itachi. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kakaknya mungkin saja setiap malam pergi ke diskotik setiap malam selama ini. Dan pulang seperti keadaannya sekarang setiap hari. Sasuke melangkah kembali menaiki tangga, matanya membulat ketika mendengar suara-suara di kamar kakaknya. Itachi sudah bangun.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan lebih cepat, tangannya menjaga gelas yang dipegangnya agar tidak terjatuh. Ketika sampai di depan kamar bercahaya redup itu, Sasuke segera memasukinya.

"Aniki?" Sasuke berujar, mencoba memastikan kalau kakaknya sudah sadar.

"Jangan mendekat..." suara Itachi terdengar berbisik.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu, dia hanya melangkah semakin maju ke arah Itachi yang berbaring terkelungkup, "Aniki... apa yang—"

"Jangan mendekat!! Aku mohon!" suara Itachi terdengar parau. Tubuhnya masih terkelungkup.

"A...aniki..." Sasuke semakin mendekat. Tak percaya apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

"Sasuke... kubilang jangan mendekat!!! Keluar!!!" Itachi membalikan tubuhnya, berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Aniki!" Sasuke tertegun. Kakaknya menangis... dia menangis.

"Keluarlah!" Itachi kembali berujar, bukan berteriak kali ini, hanya perintah.

Sasuke mematuhinya, dia hanya meletakkan gelas berisi air putih yang dipegangnya pada meja kecil di dekat pintu kamar Itachi, "Baiklah..." Sasuke berkata dengan suara kecewa, lalu kakinya membawanya ke kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Sasuke semakin bingung pada Itachi. Sasuke pikir kakaknya akan baik-baik saja ketika dirinya pulang ke rumah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Itachi semakin aneh. Seakan menghindari Sasuke. Seakan menganggap kalau Sasuke adalah beban baginya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja kemarahan Sasuke meluap. Apakah dia memang menjadi beban? Sasuke ingin mendengar langsung jawabannya dari bibir Itachi.

Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dirinya bukanlah seorang gadis kecil cengeng yang selalu menagis setiap sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya.

"_Aku jamin, jika kau mau kencan denganku, kau akan lupa semua masalah... keluargamu, good offers, isn't it?"_

Suara Suigetsu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Suigetsu benar. Sasuke tak dapat memikirkan hal lain yang membuatnya melupakan masalahnya dengan Itachi.

O...O...O

"Uchiha, Suigetsu sudah menunggumu," suara berat memanggil Sasuke yang sedang termenung di dalam kelasnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilanya. Dia Kimimaro. Dia teman Suigetsu. Dari belakang Kimimaro terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh besar tapi bersorot mata lembut, dia Juugo.

Sasuke tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, Sasuke hanya berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri mereka. Naruto yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya tiba-tiba memandang tajam pada Sasuke. Lalu beranjak menghampirinya.

"Kau tak perlu ikut..." Kimimaro berkata dingin ketika Naruto mendekat. Seketika Naruto membeku di tempat. Membiarkan sang Uchiha bersama kedua orang itu pergi.

O...o...O

"Hmm... jadi bagaimana tawaranku, Sasuke?" Suigetsu menyambut langsung Sasuke dengan pertanyaan dan senyum khasnya. Mereka berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Sungguh tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan 'transaksi' seperti ini.

"Kau tentu sudah memikirkannya semalaman kan?" Suigetsu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, lalu berbicara lagi, "Apalagi jika kakakmu, bertingkah seperti semalam kan, hmm?"

Mata Sasuke membulat lebar, "Bagaimana kau bisa ta—" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah jari telunjuk lentik menempel di bibirnya, menghentikan kata-kata lain keluar.

"Kau tak tahu? Aku tahu semua tentangmu... dengan detail..." Suigetsu berkata dengan suara seduktif, jari telunjuknya masih menempel di bibir Sasuke, "Masalahnya sekarang, apakah kau mau menerima tawaranku?" jari telunjuk pun terlepas dari bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berharap ini adalah hal yang benar, "Iya..."

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, kali ini penuh kemenangan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 nanti,"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tak menghawatirkan apapun saat ini, kakaknya tak akan berada di rumah lagi bukan? Semenjak Sasuke bangun tadi pagi, Itachi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke lalu kembali ke kelasnya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto langsung bertanya ketika Sasuke duduk di kursi.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke berkata dingin.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, membela diri, "Tentu saja urusanku! Kau kan tema—"

"Teman apa yang membiarkan temannya sendiri hidup dengan begitu anyak masalah?!" Sasuke memotong Naruto. Hatinya kesal. Masih teringat tadi ketika Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain ketika Sasuke jelas-jelas sedang tertimpa masalah.

"Kau tak pernah cerita padaku tentang masalahmu!" Naruto menjawab lagi.

"Kuceritakan pun kau tak akan mengerti... sudahlah, aku hanya sedang emosi hari ini," Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar disampingnya, memandang langsung ke halaman sekolah.

Naruto hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Sasuke mempunyai beban besar, dia tahu.

O...o...O

Itachi mengurut keningnya. Terasa pusing. _Hangover_. Bertemu adiknya dalam keadaan mabuk benar-benar bukan ide bagus.

Itachi tahu dia menyimpan perasaan lain pada adiknya, bukan tahu, tapi sudah jelas. Dia mengakuinya. Perasaan sayang lebih dari sesama anggota keluarga. Perasaan sayang yang lebih dari perasaan sayang antara kakak dan adik.

'Cinta,' Itachi mendengus ketika dia tiba-tiba memikirkan itu. Apakah dia mencintai Sasuke? Iya. Ingin melindunginya? Tentu. Tak ingin kehilangannya? Pasti.

"Itachi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" lelaki berambut merah itu—Sasori, menghampiri Itachi yang sedang terduduk di depan dokumen perusahaan yang menumpuk dengan wajah keruh.

"Cukup baik," Itachi menjawab. Sasori memang bawahannya, tapi juga sahabatnya. Serahkan semua masalah pad Sasori, dan semuanya akan beres. Sasori pula yang memberinya tumpangan setiap Itachi ingin menghindari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menginap di tempatmu lagi... kau tahu kan? Aku tak bisa berada di dekat Sasuke, kalau aku berada di dekatnya, perasaanku tak bisa ditahan lagi... perasaan ingin memilikinya..." Itachi berbicara dengan nada sedih dan menyesal. Berpikir mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, ralat—ADIK LAKI-LAKINYA SENDIRI.

"Kau tahu Itachi? Cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahunya, tak perlu dipikirkan apakah dia mau menerimaya atau tidak," Sasori mencoba memberi solusi.

"Mungkin,"

O...o...O

"Sudah siap?" Suigetsu bertanya pada pemuda tampan di depannya. Dengan kaus hitam dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Cocok dengan kedua mata hitam legam itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dalam hati dia berjanji tak akan menaruh perasaan apapun pada Suigetsu. dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang sejenak dan melupakan masalahnya. Tak lebih.

Sasuke memasuki mobil _sport _silver milik Suigetsu. tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa orang tua si Hozuki ini. Semuanya misterius.

Suigetsu menyalakan mesin, lalu melajukan mobilnya di tengah kelap-kelip cahaya lampu jalan di malam hari, meluncur terus ke arah tengah kota.

Sesekali Suigetsu melirik Sasuke yang menatap lurus pada jalanan. Cintanya pada Sasuke semakin kuat. Dia yakin bila ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya mengatakan semua bukti yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya cinta pada Sasuke, semua bukti itu akan kuat.

Tanyakan pada Suigetsu segalanya tentang Sasuke. Kapan dan dimana Sasuke lahir? Makanan dan minuman avoritnya? Film favoritnya? Suigetsu bisa menjawabnya. Atau bahkan yang lebih mendetail. Kebiasaan Sasuke ketika merasa bosan? Kebiasaannya di pagi hari? Gayanya berjalan? Suigetsu terlalu hafal.

Suigetsu menyukai semua tentang Sasuke, dimulai dari kelebihan sampai kekurangannya. Dia menyukai kebiasaan buruk Sasuke yang selalu mendengus ketika sedang kesal. Dia menyukai kebiasaan baik Sasuke yang selalu menolong nenek tua yang ditemuinya ketika sedang berbelanja untuk keperluannya sehari-hari, Sasuke membawakan barang nenek itu, tanpa senyum manis, hanya menawarkan niat baik.

"Sasuke... aku ingin bertanya mengenai seseuatu padamu..." Suigetsu bertanya pada Sasuke yang kali ini melihat ke arah kanan dari jendela di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab, tapi tak menoleh.

"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang? Dan... kalau aku boleh tahu, apakah kau pecinta sesama jenis?" Suigetsu bertanya serius, tak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke tertegun. Langsung menoleh ke arah Suigetsu yang masih tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. Dia tak pernah menyangka Suigetsu akan bertanya mengenai hal ini. Apakah dirinya sedang menyukai seseorang? Apakah dia seorang gay?

"A...aku," Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tak mencintai siapapun, mungkin. Tapi selalu ada perasaan aneh ketika dia menginginkan kakaknya pulang. Selalu ada perasaan aneh lain ketika Suigetsu mengajaknya pergi keluar. Tapi Sasuke merasa kedua perasaan itu berbeda. Dan Sasuke yakin, salah satu dari kedua perasaan itu lebih dari sekedar perasaan biasa.

"Katakan saja Sasuke... disini aku bukan sebagai pacarmu kan? Lebih bisa dibilang... hanya seseorang yang ingin menghapus semua beban pikiranmu—menolongmu," Suigetsu memejamkan matanya sedetik. Rasanya berat mengatakan semua ini.

Sasuke menahan nafas sesaat, dia butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan perasaannya, sangat. "Ada perasaan yang aneh ketika berada di dekatmu atau Itachi... aku pun tak mengerti," Sasuke menunduk.

Suigetsu tersenyum—tidak, tepatnya menyeringai, "Hm... apakah perasaanmu padaku itu cinta, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab. Takut jika dia salah mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

Suigetsu tersenyum maklum, "Kita sampai..."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah jendela. Terlihat bangunan lumayan besar bertuliskan 'RedCherry, Discotique and Café'.

Di-diskotik? Untuk apa Suigetsu membawanya ke sini? Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba Suigetsu sudah berdiri di depan pintu mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ke-kenapa kita ke sini?" Sasuke bertanya. Memandang bingung pada Suigetsu. sementara kakinya melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Suigetsu tersenyum lagi, lalu menurup pintu dan berbicara dengan nada menggoda pada Sasuke, "Ada masalah? Aku sering ke sini. Tempat ini menerima pasangan-pasangan istimewa—" Suigetsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke, "—seperti kita," berbisik.

Pipi Sasuke memerah. Secara tidak langsung, orang-orang pun pasti akan menganggap mereka pasangan gay.

"Ayo masuk kalau begitu..." Suigetsu menggandeng tangan Sauke dan beranjak masuk ke pintu utama yang terbuat dari kaca gelap.

Sasuke tak melihat diskotiknya dimanapun. Hanya café, terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk di kursi pengunjung.

"Tempat kita bukan di sini," Suigetsu berkata kembali, lalu mengajaknya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam. Suara dentum musik kini terdengar jelas. Diskotiknya benar-benar ada.

Sebuah pintu kaca lain terlihat lagi, tapi kali ini dijaga oleh seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita.

"Aku boleh masuk kan, Zabuza?" Suigetsu berbicara pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu saja... hei, siapa dia?" orang yang bernama Zabuza itu mengedikan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Suigetsu. wanita yang di sebelahnya pun terlihat ikut penasaran.

"Dia Sasuke, teman kencanku," Suigetsu menoleh pada Sasuke, tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Suigetsu lalu menariknya memasuki diskotik itu. Setelah masuk, Sasuke yang baru pertama kalinya memasuki tempat seperti ini, begitu tercengang.

(BGM : Koyoi Tsuki wa Miesu Tomo)

Suasananya riuh, gelap, tapi sesekali lampu spot mengenai sudut-sudut tempat itu. Di sudut sebelah kanan, tampak bar dengan bartender-bartender yang sedang meracik minuman. Di ujung diskotik, ada sebuah panggung yang diterangi lampu cerah, ada pemain musik yang sedang memainkan musik _dance_ dengan sedikit campuran _rock_. _Live music. _Berpuluh-puluh orang bergerumul di depan panggung, menggoyangkan tubuh mereka sesuka hati.

Suigetsu menarik Sasuke ke sebelah kiri, tampak beberapa sofa dan tempat duduk disediakan. Suigetsu mengambil tempat di paling sudut, tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi, karena lampu spot tampak jarang menerangi tempat itu.

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman ketika Suigetsu mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Di sekitarnya, dia melihat beberapa pasangan homoseksual bercumbu. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang tak pantas dilihat oleh seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun.

"Disini adalah tempat paling menyenangkan bagi 'kami'," Suigetsu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, memandang sekeliling.

Sasuke tak menjawab, terlalu serius menghiraukan dentuman musik dan suara-suara manusia disana-sini.

"Kau tahu penjaga di depan tadi? Mereka pun sama..." Suigetsu berbicara lagi, tak peduli apabila Sasuke tak mendengarkannya.

"Sama? Maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya, tak mengerti.

"Mereka pun sama seperti orang-orang di sini..." Suigetsu menjawab santai.

"Bukankah mereka itu laki-laki dan... perempuan?" Sasuke berujar, mengingat-ngingat. Dia yakin kalau yang satunya—teman Zabuza, adalah perempuan.

"Perempuan? Ah... mungkin kau menyangka kalau Haku itu perempuan ya?" Suigetsu tertawa, memandang lucu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membayangkan teman Zabuza tadi, rambutnya panjang sebahu, lagipula wajahnya feminin. Apakah dia memang laki-laki?

"Semua orang memang menyengka kalau Haku laki-laki setiap mereka bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali," Suigetsu tetap tertawa kecil, lalu memandangi wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menunduk malu.

"Kau mau turun ke lantai dansa?" Suigetsu menawarkan.

Sasuke menggeleng. Menari? Dia tak mungkin bisa.

Suigetsu berpikir sesaat lau tersenyum kecil, "Mau minum?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak tahu kalau yang ada di diskotik ini hanaylah minuman-minuman yang tak boleh diminum anak seusianya.

Suigetsu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, berjalan ke arah bar. Sasuke menghela nafas, apanya yang bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya? Akhirnya dia hanya duduk diam disini.

Sasuke menungu beberapa saat sebelum Suigetsu tampak datang ke arahnya, membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Ini untukmu..." Suigetsu menyeringai, memberikan minuman di tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menerimanya tanpa curiga, menghiraukan rasanya yang sedikit pahit, langsung meneguknya. Setelah beberapa detik, tubuhnya terasa hangat, hangat yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi panas. Pandangannya lalu menjadi sedikit blur.

"Suigetsu... apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya ke arah Suigetsu yang sosoknya semakin tak jelas.

"Kenapa? Kau tak kuat minum alkohol?" Suigetsu bertanya dengan wajah polos, berpura-pura tak bersalah.

"A-aku," Sasuke berbicara terbata, sensasi di tubuhnya membuatnya lemas. Dia hanya bisa membelakak lebar ketika Suigetsu mendorongnya ke sofa dan mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke meronta, tapi minuman yang diminumnya tadi membuatnya tak berdaya. Suigetsu tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, lalu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, menjelajahi seluruh isinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menerimanya, semuanya terasa melumpuhkannya. Dia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya, semua masalahnya, biarlah Suigetsu yang melakukannya.

Tangan Suigetsu mulai menjelajah tubuh Sasuke, memasuki kaus hitamnya, merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan...

O...o...O

Itachi berjalan menjauhi lantai dansa, peluh membasahi dahinya, sungguh melelahkan. Sasori berjalan di sebelahnya. Menari di lantai dansa, salah satu kebiasaan mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini. Menghilangkan penat.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Sasori bertanya pada Itachi. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri diskotik.

"Aku tak tahu... lebih baik kita berada di sini sampai nanti malam... " Itachi menjawab, terbata karena dirinya sedikit mabuk.

"Kau tak boleh seperti ini terus..." Sasori memandang sahabatnya lagi, tak menyangka kalu sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku hanay ingin menghindar demi kebaikannya, Saso—" perkataan Itachi terhenti ketika dia melewati tempat duduk di sudut dengan dua orang pria bercumbu di atasnya. Berciuman. Seorang yang berada di atas terus menggoda teman kencannya dengan meraba seluruh tubuh pemuda di bawahnya.

Itachi mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang tampak tak berdaya dan didominasi. Itu adiknya, itu Sasuke! Kemarahan tiba-tiba memasuki hatinya. Tak berpikir dua kali, dia menghampiri kedua orang itu.

Itachi tanpa sadar lalu menarik pemuda yang di atasnya dari adiknya, tak membiarkan menyentuh adiknya lebih jauh lagi. Tak bisa menahan emosinya, Itachi langsung memukul sudut bibir orang itu dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke?!" Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke, menatap marah adiknya sendiri.

"A...aniki..." Sasuke tergagap. Iatchi menemukannya, melihatnya bersama Suigetsu.

Tangan Itachi bergerak langsung menampar Sasuke. Semua orang yang terlibat di situ hanya diam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa salahku Aniki?! Katakan? Apa aku salah kalau aku datang ke temapt seperti ini?! Lalu kau tak salah? Begitukah?!" Sasuke berteriak, memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih. Tiba-tiba pandangannya yang sedari tadi blur tampak berair. Dia menangis.

"Ikut aku pulang, Sasuke!" Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke keras, lalu menariknya ke luar tempat itu, meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Sasori yang memandang bingung satu sama lain.

"Aku berhasil..." tanpa sadar Suigetsu menyeringai sembari sedikit berbicara pelan.

O...o...O

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana??" Itachi mendorong Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu menutup pintu rumah dengan debam kencang.

"Kau juga! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" Sasuke membalas, tak kalah keras.

"Kau tak pernah tahu, Sasuke... tak pernah!!! Tak pernah tahu alasanku mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini!!!" Itachi mendorong Sasuke ke sofa, menghimpit tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, "Lalu apa alasanmu?! Katakan padaku!" Sasuke berteriak. matanya sedikit berlinang.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam, tiba-tiba dia menurunkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Sasuke, "Semuanya karenamu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin memilikimu!" Itachi berkata setelah melepaskan ciumannya, melepaskan Sasuke yang terkejut.

"A-aniki?" mata Sasuke melembut. Menatap Itachi penuh perasaan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke... maafkan Aniki..." Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, masih menangis.

Sasuke menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Dicintai? Mendengar Itachi mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya?

"A-apa jadinya kalau... Aku pun... mencintaimu?" Sasuke berkata pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Tapi cukup didengar leh Itachi.

Itachi melepaskan tangannya. Menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

Sasuke berdiri, menghampiri Itachi dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Itachi sendiri. "I love you, Aniki..." Sasuke berkata setelahnya.

Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke... Sasuke mencintainya?

"Lve you, too..." Itachi memeluk Sasuke erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Sesosok manusia berdiri di depan jendela, melihat kedua pasangan baru itu.

"Kau menemukannya, Sasuke... aku akan menerimanya bila itu membuatmu bahagia..." Suigetsu tersenyum sesaat lalu meninggalkan rumah itu... mencari kehidupannya sendiri.

OWARI

* * *

Aya-nee... ini ficnya! Maaf kalau jelek ya... XP


End file.
